brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Captain Jag/F12: RGI Division
This blog is now closed. Since I have moved to Brickimedia along with many other users, I will no longer be updating this blog here. If you want to report reviews, you will have to do that on the new site. You can still stay here and make reviews though. Primary Objective To do helpful stuff on the wiki that isn't covered in the main F12 army. Signing Up/Reporting * To sign up, simply let me know you want to join in the comments section below. Ranks (Please note- ranks may change if needed) Uniform Colour: User may choose, as long as all awards are visible 500 points and current leader- Chief of State 500 points- Governor ------- High Officer 350 points- Grand Admiral 250 points- Admiral 200 points- Grand Moff 150 points- Moff 100 points- High General ------- Officer 75 points- General 50 points- Commander 35 points- Major 20 points- Captain 10 points- Lieutenant ------- Enlisted 5 points- Officer Candidate 1 point- Ensign 0 points- Trooper ------- Recruit- Uniform Colour: Red Recruit- The Recruit rank is for those who have 0 points, and have not made a successful report. Recruits will be left in the army for two months. If they do not make a report within that two month period, they will be removed entirely, instead of being put in the "MIA" section. For a former recruit to accepted back into the army, they must make a successful report upon signing up, and will then be reinstated as a Trooper. ------- '''Other Uniform Colours Light Brown- Retired (Ret.)- User has left Brickipedia or resigned from the army Brown- Missing in Action (MIA)- User has not reported in for over two months If a user rejoins the army or reports in after a two month period, their previous awards, rank and uniform colour will be reinstated. However, retired or missing users will be placed at the bottom of the list, and when reinstated, will go to the bottom of the "active users" section. ------- Reviewer Regiment (RR) Purpose To write comprehensive and helpful reviews for sets. Rules *To report a review, post a link to it in a comment. *Any copying reviews from another source will not be tolerated, and will result in a 2-month suspension from the Reviewer Regiment. *Reviews must be formatted correctly. Scoring *At the end of the month, a poll will be set up, with all the reviews reported in the past month. At the end of another month, a 10 point square will be awarded to the person with the highest score. *Each Acceptable Review posted will count as 1 point. *Each vote on each review will count as 1 point. *The winner for the month will receive a 10 point square. *Any featured review (made at any time) will receive a 3 point square. *Any Acceptable Review will receive a 0.5 point dot. Voting for January * Review:9471 Uruk-hai Army/Jeyo * Review:70500 Kai's Fire Mech/NightblazeSaber * Review:30165 Hawkeye with Equipment/CzechMate * Review:30163 Thor and the Cosmic Cube/CzechMate Which review do you think is the best? Review:9471 Uruk-hai Army/Jeyo Review:70500 Kai's Fire Mech/NightblazeSaber Review:30165 Hawkeye with Equipment/CzechMate Review:30163 Thor and the Cosmic Cube/CzechMate Rank Insignia - Awarded for writing a Featured Review. Value: 3 points. - Awarded for having the highest RR status in a month. Value: 10 points. - Awarded for filling out a ReviewerProfile. Value: 1 point. • - Awarded for writing a review. Value: 0.5 points Guiding Regiment (GR) Purpose To write helpful and comprehensive guides for other Brickipedians. Rules *To report a guide, post a link to it in a comment. *Guides must be: **Well-written, with proper grammar and spelling **Comprehensive **Helpful **Properly linked and formatted **Linked to on the guides page. Rank Insignia - Awarded for writing a Guide. Value: 2 points. Image Maintenance Regiment (IR) Purpose To correctly categorise images. Rules *Images must be categorized appropriately, with the correct categories. *Categorizing an image with multiple appropriate categories will not gain additional points. *Categorizing an image with an incorrect category (and reporting it) will count as a point lost. If it is fixed, then it is changed to zero points for that image. Rank Insignia - Awarded for correctly categorizing 10 images. Value: 1 point. • - Awarded for correctly categorizing an image. Members